Héroe, ¿compañero o enemigo?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry Potter en un pequeño accidente, trae de vuelta a su "némesis" pero con su misma edad. El príncipe adulto y el joven de 16 años, se encuentran en una misma realidad. ¿Qué podrán hacer Snape y Harry, para devolverlo a su época?
1. Chapter 1

Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes y demás, perteneciente a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Harry Potter en un pequeño accidente, trae de vuelta a su "némesis" pero con su misma edad. El príncipe adulto y el joven de 16 años, se encuentran en una misma realidad. ¿Qué podrán hacer Snape y Harry, para devolverlo a su época? Toda la historia alterada, solo le trae problemas al profesor de pociones.

* * *

Harry Potter normalmente no se quejaba. Pese a que el destino de todo el mundo pesara sobre sus hombros, él casi nunca se quejaba. Aunque Snape dijera todo lo contrario. Aunque afirmara que estaba obsesionado con la gloria y demostrar qué tan maravilloso era, todos coincidían en que Harry Potter era un muchacho tranquilo.

Casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía, sin embargo, resultaba ser por los extraños sucesos que acontecían a su alrededor.

Y aún así, ninguno de los dos podría llevarse bien en aquel universo, ni mucho menos en uno paralelo. O eso creía Snape, mientras que con una sonrisa divertida, entintaba su pluma, preparado para colocar otro cero en los "maravillosos" ensayos del Sr. Potter.

Dumbledore solía decírselo amablemente, solía pedirle que fuera más benevolente y que tuviera un poco de paciencia. Y sin embargo...¿cómo tenerle paciencia luego de la carga genética que traía consigo?

Ni que algo extraordinario sucediera, nunca lo comprendería. Nunca le agradaría.

Y trataba de hacérselo entender todos los días. Durante las clases, durante las comidas y si coincidían al azar, en algún pasillo. Todos lo sabían, solo Harry Potter recibía todo el odio que Snape pudiera ser capaz de sostener entre ceja y ceja. Él y Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.

Pero el odio que le profesaba a Harry, era distinto. Desde que era un niño de once años, el hombre había sentido aversión en cada una de las arrugas y marcas de la edad, que reposaban sobre su cara.

Hablar de Harry Potter era motivo de improperios, sanciones y sonrisas sarcásticas, imaginándose la mejor forma de torturarlo y hacer disminuir su "gran" tamaño de héroe.

— Otro maravilloso cero, señor Potter. Lamento tener que decirle que de no mejorar sus calificaciones, tendrá que tomar clases de verano y quedarse en Hogwarts, hasta que algo logre penetrar su grueso cráneo lleno de aire. Aunque no ha de importar mucho, considerando que ha de ser aburrido ir tantas veces al mismo lugar para vacacionar. Estoy seguro de que ni Granger ni Weasley, lo van a extrañar una temporada.

Harry permanecía quieto en su asiento, esa mañana, mientras Snape lo humillaba en medio de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ya no resultaba ser en ese deprimente agujero de ratas que él solía llamar "aula de pociones", pero eso no le quitaba lo deprimente al asunto y a lo que caracterizaba a Snape como persona.

Ron había fruncido el ceño mientras alzaba la mirada en dirección a Snape. El hombre había sonreído y con las cejas arqueadas de forma divertida, se inclinó para colocar su ensayo sobre su puesto.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, Weasley? El tuyo no quedó mejor. Veo que hacen todo juntos, incluso comparten la estupidez. Te habría puesto menos nota, pero no te creí tan inteligente como para copiar a Potter. Quizá deberían preguntarle el secreto al señor Malfoy o si lo prefieren— dijo de forma desdeñosa.— a la señorita Granger. Pobre, tienen que verla junto a ustedes.

Ron soltó un bufido y Snape se detuvo, cuando pensaba regresar a su puesto.

— Realmente ¿señor? ¿Malfoy? Él nunca hace nada y siempre obtiene la mejor calificación. Al menos la profesora Minerva no tiene favoritismos.

Todos lo sabían, compararlo con Minerva no era una buena opción. Guardaron silencio, mientras Ron miraba a su alrededor ante las miradas pétreas y bueno...

Snape había empezado primero.

— Entonces supongo que puedo enviarlo con Minerva con una nota, expulsándolo de mi clase y del resto de las clases, para que cumpla con un castigo por contestarme sin que yo le haya dirigido la palabra. ¿No es así? Seguramente ella no tendrá favoritismos y coincidirá conmigo, que es lo que merece.

Ron se encogió en su asiento, mientras Snape sonreía triunfante y Hermione, negaba con la cabeza desde su asiento.

— Deberías saber cuándo callar, Ronald.

— Hermione, no estoy de humor para tus sermones. No ahora mismo. ¿¡Has visto cómo ha tratado a Harry! Él se lo buscó.

Severus giró sobre sus talones, de forma amenazante.

— Señor Weasley, todavía puedo escucharlo. Le agradecería que se callara.

Ron suspiró pesadamente, bajando la vista hacia sus libros. Draco sonrió por lo bajo, mientras el joven apretaba su puño en silencio, de forma amenazante.

Bien, ya estaba acostumbrado. Harry ya sabía a qué atenerse en cualquier asignatura en la que Snape decidiera impartir sus conocimientos.

Rechazaría las respuestas de Hermione, lo atacaría de forma directa y sin contemplaciones y luego se dirigiría a Ron, llamándolo su "cómplice y defensor".

Estaban acostumbrados.

— Y por último, este hechizo poco conocido y utilizado. Permite desdoblar el cuerpo, duplicarse y estar en dos sitios a la vez. Es de corta duración puesto que entran en juego otros factores, como el consumo de vitalidad mientras el mago la realiza y trata de mantenerse en dos sitios a la vez. Requiere mucha concentración tanto mental como física y bueno, supongo que no muchos, podrán poseer esta singular— su mirada se había posado sobre Ron, Harry y Neville— habilidad.

Como siempre, Hermione era la primera y única, emocionada con intentar algo así.

— A la cuenta de tres, intentarán hacer lo mismo que yo.

Harry se preguntó si podía atacar a Snape, en el preciso momento en el que estuviera en dos sitios a la vez, debilitado. Se preguntó las consecuencias de un acto como ese y de pronto algo en su interior, rugía por intentarlo. Trató de serenarse y de observar pacientemente.

Snape había blandido su varita, frente a muchos estudiantes que lo miraban expectante.

Un hechizo había sobrevolado el salón, algo que se había vislumbrado como grisáceo y le precedió una gran cantidad de humo.

Muy pronto, había un Severus Snape en frente de la clase y tras ellos, otro, mirándolos desde la puerta.

— Requiere de más tiempo que esto, pero ya lo he ensayado y no tengo dificultad alguna.

Odiaba su forma de ser. Petulante, no dejaba de sonreír suavemente. Apenas visible, en la comisura de su labio. Harry preparó su varita junto a Ron y Hermione, preguntándose como debía empezar.

— Una vez que estén concentrados, sean uno con su cuerpo y su mente, esto es lo que dirán: "Corpus Deseparate"

Harry meditó. Bueno, si se concentraba tal vez, podía conseguir un progreso mejor que el fatídico "progreso" en sus clases de Oclumancia.

Trató de guardar la compostura y con una sonrisa irónica, se imaginó a Snape mirándolo, como un cuervo, tratando de encontrar las fallas en todo.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

— No, no...señor Potter. ¡Lo hace todo mal, como siempre! La postura que debe adoptar, con las piernas juntas, no abiertas. ¿O es que quiere que su pierna se duplique? Se supone que debe relajarse, vaciar su mente. Aunque dudo que pueda, si sigue teniendo sueños como los que tenía antes.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío, la sangre bullía en su interior.

— Déjame, una vez más, mostrarte cómo se hace.

Severus había preparado su varita y Harry, meditaba en silencio, mientras la sangre hervía en su cabeza. ¡Qué esperaba para hechizarlo en medio de la duplicación!

Muchos aplaudirían.

Muchos lo alabarían.

— Corpus...

— ¡Harry, no! ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?

— ¡Deseparate!

— ¡Protego!


	2. Estás en problemas, Potter

A ver continuamos acá. Saludos y besos. Espero les guste.

María Salomé.

Quería escribir más, pero los proyectos de la universidad me tienen mal :(.

* * *

Severus Snape se tambaleó al instante en el que aquel hechizo escudo provino de la varita de Harry Potter. Voló varios metros lejos del punto en el que estaba y se escuchó una pequeña explosión.

El hombre había terminado en el suelo y se escuchó un quejido, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose un brazo y tratando de ponerse en pie.

Harry jadeaba con el conocimiento de que había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida.

Y con la varita aún en alto.

Todos miraron al profesor de pociones, sostenerse un brazo y girar sobre un costado. Parecía muy doloroso. Pero no solo él se quejaba.

Escucharon al otro lado, una especie de alarido. Todos habían girado sus rostros para encontrarse con un joven enclenque de lo que parecían ser dieciséis años de edad, que trataba de ponerse en pie.

Increíblemente parecido a...

¿Severus Snape?

Pero más joven.

Por fin, Severus Snape se había puesto en pie y caminaba sosteniéndose aquel brazo herido en el que sostenía su propia varita. Podía verse la sangre gotear de su mano y mientras caminaba, los alumnos se apartaban, abriéndole paso. No sabían a quién se dirigía exactamente, pero tenían una vaga idea.

Y así había sido. Severus Snape sostenía a Harry por las solapas de su camisa mientras el joven lo observaba directamente a sus negros ojos que parecían destellar.

Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Sus labios temblaban y su mano apenas podía sostenerlo. Cayó al suelo aparatosamente y trató de acomodarse las gafas, mientras Snape le observaba desde arriba. Se inclinó y con su mano libre, lo puso en pie de forma agresiva y Harry retrocedió dando traspiés.

— Estás en graves problemas. Oh sí, Potter. Estás en problemas.

Harry estaba consciente de que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él, mientras trataba de respirar y Snape sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

Pero todos dejaron de hablar al escuchar otra voz al final de aquel salón de clases. Snape había alzado la cabeza al sonido familiar de aquel timbre de voz.

Lo reconocía en cualquier parte.

Sonaba a sí mismo.

— Pero... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Y... ¿quiénes son todos ustedes?

Los jóvenes se apartaron mientras el muchacho se acercaba al tumulto en frente. Mientras más se acercaba, más se notaba el parecido entre su némesis adulto y este nuevo personaje.

¿Acaso que lo hechizara había significado que se había desdoblado en un menor tamaño? No, eso no tenía sentido. Entonces...

¿Había hecho una regresión?

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy y por qué...?

Pero el joven de dieciséis años de edad, se había mirado a sí mismo. Sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que frente a él se encontraba un "yo" adulto con su propia imagen.

— ¡Oh... entonces he viajado en el tiempo!

No. No había viajado, Potter lo había hecho viajar. Y Snape no salía de su escepticismo. ¿Qué diablos suponía el mundo y la paradoja; que tenía que hacer para resolver aquel enorme dilema en el que estaba metido?

Mandar a su yo joven a su tiempo y matar a Harry Potter.

No. Que las niñadas de su "protegido", las resolviera Albus Dumbledore.

Él no iba a mover ni un solo dedo. Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con el trío de oro y sus desastres infantiles. ¡No era una niñera de tiempo completo!

— Muy bien, Potter. Realmente muy bien.

Eso había dicho Draco Malfoy, mientras todos observaban al joven y emocionado Snape, que seguía sosteniendo la teoría de que había viajado en el tiempo.

— Al despacho del director, Potter. Ahora— eso había dicho Snape entre dientes.

Sí. Estaba en grandes aprietos.


End file.
